Down a Well
by MissayToki
Summary: Yumi, Kyousuke, and Haruko are all friends. What happens when there well in their back yard takes them somewhere else?There's no Romance...yet.First serious fic and no flames!Revised!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Author Note: Don't ask me where the heck this idea came from. It just kinda came to me. I base the people off of my friend, Connor, my older sister, Mandy, and of course me!

Disclaimer: FINE! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO ADMIT IT! *cries*

Name Translations(I thought I should pick Japanese ones) And Ages:

Missy-Yumi, 13

Connor-Kyousuke(drop the u's), 13

Mandy-Haruko(r is pronounced l), 15(Yumi's sis)

Fun symbol Translations:

"wOOt" = talking

'hmm' = thinking

(hello!) = me popping in and out 

Quick Summary:

Yumi, Kyousuke, and Haruko were digging a well in Yumi and Haruko's backyard. What happens when they fall through the well, and aren't in the same place.

Down a Well

Prologue: The Beginning 

"Ack! I am tired!" exclaimed Kyousuke.

"KEEP DIGGING!" yelled back Yumi. 

Once again, the girl's older sister, Haruko was listening to yet another one of Kyousuke's and Yumi's dumb arguments. It was something that happened…a lot. This time, over the well they were digging in the backyard. As you see, they were in hope of making Yumi's and Haruko's backyard a remake of the one in InuYasha(Bone Eaters Well). Haruko found their little arguments entertaining.

They, were digging this well in August, towards the end of summer, so it was fairly hot, but not that hot. They were in Haruko's and Yumi's backyard, out by there pool. There was a huge tree blocking them from the sun and a garage a few feet over. The group was in a hole in the ground, digging that well.

Yumi had her shoulder length, layered dark brown hair back in a high ponytail. Her eye's were a light brown. That day, she was wearing dark washed jean capris, with a powder blue spaghetti strap tank-top. She had on her light blue Reeboks, and was rather tall and skinny for her age. If you saw her, you would probably mistake her for older than 13.

On that day, Haruko had her light brown hair in a mid ponytail. And was wearing tan baggy pants with a white shirt with pink writing that read "Abercrombie". She was wearing her pink sandals, that made her look taller. She had light blue eyes. If you only looked at Haruko's height, you might mistake her for younger then she is, for she was only a few inches taller than Yumi. But if you looked at her completely, you could tell she was about 15.

Kyousuke, was rather short for his age. About the height of a tall 5th grader or an average 6th grader. He had black spikey hair with red tips. He had brown eyes. On this day he was wearing dark washed baggy(well all guys jeans are) and a black GC T-shirt. Kyousuke had on basic guy shoes. They were black/gray Nike's. He was about 5-8 inches shorter then Yumi. As you can see, there was a good height difference between the group.

"IF YOU WANNA FINISH THIS, KEEP DIGGING!"

"THERE'S SOMETHING CALLED A BREAK!"

"OH WELL!"

All of the sudden, before their very eyes, Haruko, Yumi, and Kyousuke somehow magically disappeared down the well! It was all black, with weird sparkly like things floating them.(kind of like in InuYasha when Kagome goes down the well.) 

"What the hell is going on." said Haruko

"You're the older one, you should know!" said a confused Yumi

"Will you two just shut it?" said Kyousuke

"NO!" screamed back Haruko and Yumi

After a few moments of silence they crashed on to the hard floor. They were at the bottom of the well. It was almost pitch black but there was some light coming in, probably from a fire or something. There was some vines growing on the outskirts of the well. And Yumi, Haruko and Kyousuke were in some pain from hitting the hard ground so hard. The group did of course realize they weren't in the same place.

FINI

Where did they end up? Will the dumb arguments ever end? Where did they end up? Find out next time!

A/N: So what if it sucked. Leave me alone. No flames. And this is my first serious fic. So yeah. 

Sneak Preview:

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed Yumi, her mouth hanging open in shock. She practically fell over onto the grassy ground in her haste to get out of the well. Haruko scrambled out of the well as fast as she could and looked to see what Yumi had seen that had made her so ecstatic , she too, was in awe. 


	2. WHERE ARE WE!

Author Note: Me again! ::hears groans:: OKAY GUYS! I WAS NOT THAT BAD! Oh yeah, Mandy will be co-writing with me now. I do the story with some description, and she does BIG description. That's why this one will be MUCH better! And, Mandy would also like me to say that she's not a prep! And neither am I! (I don't like labels)Oh and any character in here that is not Rumiko Takahashi's, are OC so you can't use them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the plot and my OC characters. WOOT TAH!

Key:

'adjkad'- thoughts

"ahdjadhja"-saying

~*~- scene change

(hdjadh)-me popping in and out!

A bit from the Prologue:

After a few moments of silence they crashed on to the hard floor. They were at the bottom of the well. It was almost pitch black but there was some light coming in, probably from a fire or something. There was some vines growing on the outskirts of the well. And Yumi, Haruko and Kyousuke were in some pain from hitting the hard ground so hard. The group did of course realize they weren't in the same place.

Down a Well

Chapter 1: Where Are We!

"Where are we?" asked Kyousuke, a puzzled look crossing over his face. He blinked several times and turned his head up to the wells entrance, taking in the deep violet sky speckled with millions of white orbs, more than he'd ever seen in his life. Stars weren't too Tokyou with all the lights. . . there was no way they were still at home.

"I dunno, what do you think I am," replied Yumi, "A genius?" Her brown eyes scanned over their surroundings in search of anything familiar. Vines were gripping the edge of the wells wall like a thousand bony fingers, clinging on desperatly. A dim glow made it's way down to the bottom of the well where the group stood, illuminating their forms slightly and casting odd shadows across the well's dirt walls.

"OKAY GUYS!" Haruko shouted to the fighting teens, "Really! Do you ever stop arguing?!" Haruko crossed her arms over her chest, now starting to get frustrated with the two's arguing. It was entertaining to a point but this was just plain annoying.

"Maybe." answered Yumi.

The weird group of friends was now at the bottom of the small, enclosed well. But of course, they had no idea where they were. 

Haruko's eyes caught something white reflecting off the moon's pale glow, sitting at the dusty bottom of the dank well. She kneeled down to the ground slowly, cocking her head to the side as her blue-grey eyes scanned over the foreign object. She prodded it cautiously with one finger then screamed bloody murder, "It's a BONE! THERE'S A HUMAN BONE DOWN HERE!"

"Haruko-nee-chan," Yumi started, picking up the gleaming white bone, "It's probably just a chicken bone someone tossed down here. Don't freak out." Kyousuke nodded in agreement holding back a fit of laughter with a snort.

"C'mon guys, let's go see where we are," said Haruko, attempting to just end the stupid bickering. 'And get out of this place,' she thought with a shiver, 'It creeps me out…like a weird gut feeling.'

"Hai" replied Kyousuke and Yumi in perfect unison. Both turned to eachother, shuddered, and then spoke up again, "DON'T DO THAT! NO, YOU STOP! EURGH!"

"Both of you just shut up!" Haruko retorted, turning her eyes to the light breaking through the top of the well, grabbing a vine on the rocky edge and started to climb. She wouldn't let either Yumi or Kyousuke know it but she smiled at their behavior as she made her way out of the well. Yumi and Kyousuke followed in suite.

Haruko, Yumi, and Kyousuke made their way out of the well one by one. Yumi was the first to peer over the well's edge and say something. 

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed Yumi, her mouth hanging open in shock. She practically fell over onto the grassy ground in her haste to get out of the well. Haruko scrambled out of the well as fast as she could and looked to see what Yumi had seen that had made her so estatic , she too, was in awe. 

"Guys, what is it?" asked Kyousuke, a slight pang of worry in his voice as he hadn't made it out of the well yet and figured something not too good was awaiting him. 

"Mir-Mir-Miroku!" screamed Yumi and Haruko, rushing over to where Miroku was as fast as he can. Haruko flung herself onto Miroku, practically knocking him over and hugged him like no tomorrow. Yumi stood there with a pout on her lips as her elder sister was hogging Miroku.

"Who are these people?!" a voice asked gruffly from above them. Yumi and Kyousuke glanced up to see InuYasha sitting in a tree above them, peering down upon them.

"I don't know," Miroku stated, "But I certainly like them! Now who are you exactly my-" Miroku was cut off as Hiraikotsu collided with his head, causing him to face plant into the dirt, Haruko sitting there blinking.

"I saw that wandering hand of yours, Houshi!" Sango shouted, the vein on her forehead protruding as she lifted her weapon from the poor monk's head. She shook her head in frustration, "You don't even know the girl and already your-"

"Well, she seemed friendly enough…" Miroku said to himself more than anyone else. Haruko simply sat there looking innocent.

InuYasha jumped down from the tree he had been currently occupying and stared at the new group of people that had appeared here. All of them dressed like people he had seen from Kagome's time, so there was no doubt they came from the future, but how had they gotten through the well.

"ALRIGHT! Tell me who the hell you three are and how you got here before I-" InuYasha was suddenly interrupted as his face became friends with the ground at the word the poor hanyou has nightmares about.

"INUYASHA! Sit!" Kagome said sternly, "You're so rude, sometimes! You should be nice to these people considering you don't have any reason not to be." Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder and asked the group politely who they were and how they had gotten to the Sengoku Jidai.

"Well to tell ya the truth…" Haruko said, finger tapping her chin as she drawled out the words as if choosing her next with extreme thought, "I'm not to exactly sure how we got here. It sorta just. . .happened." Haruko sat there a few minutes in silence as she was contemplating something, then sighed, "So, since we don't know how we got here or how to get back, how about we hang out with you guys?" Haruko plastered a smile over her face, and Kyousuke and Yumi joined her in the background.

"Yeah, how about it?" Yumi asked, putting on the adorable act.

"Sure," Sango broke in, while keeping an eye on the lecherous houshi. "We're always happy to help."

"Okay…" Kyousuke said trying to protest. "But come on really guys, don't you think our parents will care?"

"Kyousuke," stated Haruko trying to make him join "This could be a once in a life time opportunity. And look, we're animated!"

"Yeah." Kyousuke mumbled, not trying to sound worried.

"Well, come on!" screamed Yumi while giggling and running up ahead of Kyousuke.

"Well as long as you-"

"INUYASHA! SIT!" and with that dreaded word that Kagome said are Inu friend crashed into the ground.

"Wench!"

"Here we go again" said the three teens, with a bit of laughter.

~*~

"Hey," Kyousuke said, trying to start a conversation "What do you wanna do now?" It was now probably well after 1am (remember, 'twas night time when they arrived.) The moon was high in the sky, shining it's lovely glow for all of Japan to see. "Go to sleep?" Yumi answered, looking at her she was half asleep. Then she jumped up into a tree, as in hope to be alone. "How did you get up there?" Haruko asked.

"Dancing gives you amazing jumping abilities?" Yumi kind of responded with a tone of question, for she was not really sure. Yumi said this while slowly drifted to sleep as so did everyone else.

~*~

"MORNING!" said someone, who Yumi was not sure yet for she just opened her eyes a few seconds before.

"God," A still half-asleep Yumi said. "Do you ever get new ways to piss me off!" she of course, was talking about Kyousuke, he always attempted to do stuff like this in hope of scaring her. But this time, she was just pissed. "Well," Kyousuke started up "I just felt like saying good morning to you"

"Yeah, whatever." responded a still semi-pissed Yumi "Let's get Haruko-sama up now!"

The two teens jumped down from the tree. In the morning, they weren't much of a pretty site. Yumi's hair was all messed up, and she had filthy hands. Kyousuke, his hair was normal, for his gel became de-activated.(Is that a word?). They were now in a little circled off area. Some trees, and people in sleeping bags. Haruko was out over by a pricker bush. Kyousuke and Yumi slowly crept over to where Haruko laid. 

"Good morning Feudal Japan!" screamed Yumi

"Today the weather is warm and sunny," stated Kyousuke "SO LET'S GET UP AND SAY HELLO!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Haruko, she screamed enough to disturb poor Yashie's ears.

"What the f**k?" said a certain inu hanyou friend.

"Now Yashie, there are small ears in the area" Yumi politely said.

"I wanna go hunting for jewel shards!" piped up a now suddenly perky Haruko "Can we, puh-lease!" 

"Fine, as long as you can defend yourself" An unsure InuYasha responded.

"Oh," started up Kyousuke "We can now do attack like stuff!" now throwing his hands out and causing all the trees to fall down, making a semi-neat path for the gang to walk along.

"Okay! Let's go!" screamed Yumi and Haruko

~*~

The group had been walking for what seemed like forever. Now, most of them tired decided to take a rest in an abandoned camp site. Kagome made a fire in the fire pit, to make ramen. Now after they had their ramen, they decided to take a nap. Little did they know they were being watched.

"Finally," whispered someone from behind the bush. "I will obtain the shards of the Shikon no Tama." now making a sort of evil laugh.

Are mysterious person now crept out from behind the bush in which he was hiding behind. He was short for his age and had dark brown hair. Also blue eyes and was quite skinny. Still whispering, he said "Now I can be on a path to be as good as my friends." He did know though that the group had a inu hanyou, and with his keen sense of hearing, InuYasha heard every word. Now he was just waiting for when he made his first move. The mysterious boy of 16 crept up to Kagome and was about to snatch the shards from around her neck but before he had a chance InuYasha whacked him out of the way. "So," InuYasha spoke. "Why are you here. You might want to make it short, I tend to grow impatient" finishing by clutching his wrists together. Everybody else was now up and wondering what he was doing. "Who is he?" Yumi asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I can not tell you my name," the boy said. "I can only say I will see you again, soon" And with this he somehow magically vanished out of the clearing. "How'd he do that, he's only human." InuYasha said. 

"Well, considering we just magically got powers he could be anything." Kyousuke responded.

"You don't smell completely human though" Shippou said. "You have sometime of magic in your veins."

"What the-?" Haruko questioned.

"We all live in modern day Japan." Yumi argued. "Nothing special about us."

"You have the sent of a miko in your's and Haruko's blood." InuYasha spoke "And Kyousuke has some kind of sorcerer blood. My nose doesn't lie."

"I'm a catholic though." Yumi said. "I don't know how I could have miko blood when I don't belong to the Shinto religion."

"It doesn't make much sense." Kyousuke agreed.

"Yeah, I mean we never could've have done this until now." Haruko answered. "Let's just forget it." And with that the group got their things and left the site.

~*~

"I really wanna know who that was." Kagome spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ye-" Haruko started, till InuYasha interrupted.

"Shessomaru." InuYasha whispered.

"Huh?" Yumi questioned.

"Shessomaru," he said again. "I can smell his blood. But also someone that seeks some kind of mystical powers"

"And??" Kyousuke questioned.

"Well that means we have to find him, right!" Sango piped up. (It sounds maybe a little un-Sango-ish. You'll live!) The group of friends now ran down the dirt pathway. Well, InuYasha was jogging, but you get the point. 

After what seemed like they had been walking or running forever, they finally met up with Fluffy and Co. "InuYasha." Shessomaru spoke in that creepy sounding voice he gets. They were all now standing in a field, Rin off to the side picking flowers in a meadow and hitting Jaken with his staff. They were few trees in the specific spot they were in, most of them off in the east creating a forest or woods picture.

"Miroku!" a mysterious girl spoke while she ran over to glomp Miroku.

"Nice to see you to, Sakura." Kyousuke, Yumi, and Haruko all spoke.

"Uh-" Sakura said now suddenly stopping to glomp Miroku. "Hey guys. I can explain. I just magically got here when I went to your backyard and into the well to look for you! Then, I found Shessy-sama!"

"Sakura," Shessomaru said "Do you mean to tell me you associate with these friends of my half breed brother?"

"Actually, I do." Sakura said. Sakura had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was a few inches taller than Mandy. On this day, she was wearing .

"RIN!" Yumi screamed now running over.

"What's up with her?" Shippou asked.

"She has an odd obsession with Rin." Sakura, Haruko and Kyousuke all responded in perfect unison. 

"Oh." 

"So I bet your question will be the same as hers, ne?" Shessomaru spoke, changing the topic. "You want to know how you all got here. I shall explain in the most simplest way, hold all questions to the end or else" (Yes, Shessy would probably never act this sorta nice. But I have to make my point somehow.) 

"WELL CONTINUE!" Yumi screamed, over hearing the whole thing.

"YEAH!" also screaming, Haruko and Kyousuke said. (or screamed???)

"Someone, with great mystical powers, whom, I cannot on my fathers grave say who." Shessomaru told. "They brought you here for a certain reason in order to obtain something from your gifts. The well you built was built on a spot where as legend holds, 3 girls and 1 male from the future could pass for good or evil. Soon, you may find out what that is. The fact of you a human, could obtain this is a shock, but prophecies never lie. Now, there is a way you can get back, but it will cost you a price."

"WHAT!?" Sakura, Yumi, Kyousuke and Haruko all screamed with question.

"Testsusaiga." was his last and final word before turning to leave.

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!" InuYasha screamed, now wielding the Testsusaiga, and slashing Shessy-chan.

"Haha," Shessomaru spoke, as if not feeling a thing. "You amuse me little brother, thinking that could hurt me, Lord of the Western Lands."

"DON'T KILL HIM YASHIE!" screamed Yumi. "He's the only one we know of that can help us get back!"

"YEAH!" Kyousuke replied, in the usual tone when he does stuff like that.

"Okay, fine." InuYasha spoke, now putting the Testsusaiga down, but still in his hand just incase, and not paying a bit of attention to what Yumi called him just a few moments ago.

"Well now," Miroku said in his wise sounding voice. "I suggest we leave before we brew more trouble."

The group all nodded their heads as if replacing it with "yes". And they began walking back down a trail with Sakura to now, until they reached a small village known as "Kyo" named after a great man who once did a spectacular thing for them. 

"LOOK!" Haruko Piped, getting all of their attentions. "It's the man from earlier!"

Their mystery man was standing not to far away. Assuming he lived in the village, for from the looks of it everyone knew him. The village of Kyo was just a small village. A few huts/houses, some market type areas, and a brook bordering the western part of the village.

"You know, he's not that bad looking." Sakura said, she wasn't a "boy crazy" person, she just was the type of person to say that.

"I suppose…" Kagome said, while keeping an eye on InuYasha.

"KA-"

"SIT, BOY!" and with those terrible words spoken, the inu hanyou crashed into the ground while muttering something that sounded like "wench". 

"Well, it might make sense to do something, since I am standing right here." The mysterious dark brown haired 16 year old man said to them. Luckily, he did not hear anything about comments mentioned on him.

"So, who are you?" Yumi asked in that voice with 'If you don't stop being so frustrating you won't live to your next birthday' with the matching look. She could have some anger issues.

"Why, now doesn't someone have an attitude." He spoke. " But I am Sano if you must ask."

"What's the deal with the jewel, huh?" pestered Yumi.

"That I believe is none of a little girls business"

"Okay, that's it!" And with those words said she leaped up, jumped attacked him, with green light coming out of her hands and shooting at him, causing him unconsciousness .

"YUMI!" Haruko screamed at her right before she began her attack. Now that it was over, she spoke to Yumi again. "You have to learn your own strength next time" now bending down to make sure he was still breathing. "Good. You could've killed him!"

"Sorry?" Yumi simply proclaimed, she was truly sorry.

"Where, where am I?" A very confused Sano said.

"YA GAVE HIM AMNESIA! WAY TO GO YUMI!" Kyousuke screamed in a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't mean to." Yumi was now not sure if was being sarcastic or not.

"Ah, now I remember." Sano started, still a little wobbly on his feet when he got up "The little girl over there attacked me with green light."

"Who are you calling little!" Yumi said, now aggravated again.

"Well, would big girl sound better?" Sano questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"I GIVE UP!" Yumi screamed.

"I guess you four are the four from the rumor of that the prophecy is true?"

"Sure, I guess." Haruko said.

"I suppose I should tell you the FULL story." Sano said. "But for I am not sure on the whole thing, I am going to have to bring my friends over."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, what did you think, sucked big time, ne? Oh well please review and no flames!


End file.
